The invention relates to a glove system that may be used with a touch interfaces electronic device.
Portable electronic devices such as tablet and smart phones have become integral part of many people's daily lives. Many users are dependent on their phones to connect with friends, family and work and use their phones wherever they are. Neither cold nor snow nor rain nor sleet shall keep them from their appointed connections. Many portable electronic devices utilize touch interfaces for input instead of pressure sensitive interfaces and require the user's finger to interact with the device, so in cold weather the user's glove/mitten, or other protective clothing may interfere with interaction with the user's devices.
Gloves have been around for hundreds of years and there are hundreds of ways to make them, and NASA has even spent millions on constructing one for space use. However there is still no glove which allows for the dexterity required to interact efficiently with current day touch electronic devices. Accordingly there is a need for a better glove system to allow improved user interaction with such touch interfaces devices, while remaining minimally obtrusive and fashionable.